What's in a Name?
What's in a Name? is the fourth episode of the first season of Doodle Toons and the fourth episode overall. It premiered on July 13, 2016. Synopsis After getting jinxed by Cruncher, Bellybutton tries everything he can to unjinx himself. Plot We open on the quaint abode of Bellybutton; a banana within the forest. Bellybutton and Cruncher sit lazily on a couch, zoning out across the room. Bellybutton, looking up, asks if there's anything of interest on TV. Cruncher, picking up the TV Guide, lists out their options. Bellybutton laments that he's not in the mood for them, and changes the channel to something unknown. Stars flash about the television screen, and reveal itself to be the "Kettlehead and Blendy" show. Bellybutton and Cruncher, squealing with eager excitement, race to sit directly in front of the monitor, with Cruncher hitting it on the nose. The characters on-screen hit themselves with comically over-sized mallets, while Bellybutton and Cruncher soak it all up, gleefully. Cruncher, a few moments later, slumps down, complaining of boredom, asking to change the channel. Bellybutton, after thinking about this, simply responds: "No." Cruncher immediately responds with "Please?", to which Bellybutton again denies his request. The two go on repeating "Please?" and "No" in tandem, until Cruncher mutters "No" the same time Bellybutton does. He launches up in victory, claiming that Bellybutton is now jinxed. Bellybutton opens his mouth in rebuttal, only to be halted by Cruncher, who claims that he can't talk until somebody says his name, or else. Cruncher aggressively shoves his thumb in Bellybutton's face, only to show a clip of a man being hit with a cannon reflect on his thumb. Bellybutton trembles in fear at his possible fate, and gulps. The two share a moment of awkward silence, until Cruncher utters that he forget what they were doing. Bellybutton, exalting a look of terror to the camera, zooms off to rectify his curse. We see Bellybutton stroll along a dirt path, horrified at his current situation. He passes Pip and Goldie on the other side of the street, waiting near a bus stop. Goldie waves, which sends Bellybutton into deep thought. After thinking up an idea, Bellybutton speeds right in front of the mouse and the cat, a large smile on his muzzle. Bellybutton points to himself, and crafts the letter "B" with his hands; Pip and Goldie exchange a glance of confusion, and shrug. Bellybutton again points at himself, and mouths out the word "Bellybutton." Goldie misinterprets this as a game of charades, and the two immediately begin guessing. After a flurry of wrong guesses, Bellybutton snaps, pulling his ears, and pointing to his face, sweating profusely. He shouts like a car alarm, a school bell, another alarm, a throat sound, and a police siren. Goldie and Pip watch this blankly, until Pip laments to Goldie that Bellybutton might be trying to tell them something. Goldie is shocked at this sudden development, and agrees. Goldie walks over to Bellybutton, and explains that the two have finally realized what Bellybutton was trying to tell them. Bellybutton, relieved, smiles; Goldie responds with a guess of "Police Academy 4." Bellybutton's grin melts into a sour frown, and he hits Goldie over the head with a club. Bellybutton sulks off, furious; Pip asks if Goldie is OK, to which Goldie responds by hitting herself on the head once more with a mallet, exclaiming that the bump on her noggin was healed. She smiles, and proceeds to faints onto the street, Pip giving a concerned eye toward the camera. We then see Bellybutton pacing and thinking, until an idea sprouts to go to Jellybean's house. He darts off there, and we see Jellybean happy to see Bellybutton. He points to himself, but Jellybean doesn't get what he's trying to get across. Characters * Bellybutton * Cruncher * Jellybean * Goldie * Pip * Gingerbread (debut) * Inkblot (debut) * Soo (debut) * Ringo (debut) Trivia * This is the longest episode in the series so far, being over nine minutes long. * This episode's opening sequence was the first to feature the "Clever Clover Productions" logo. * The title reads "Created by cartoonlover98", rather than "Jack. C." * This is the first episode in which the storyboards were done by another artist. * Cruncher's magazine, "TV GUY", is a parody of "TV Guide." * On the cover of Cruncher's magazine, we can read "The Snorksons renewed for 714th Season." This is a reference to the long-running animated comedy, The Simpsons. This most likely takes a jab at how many seasons the show has under its belt. * The shows that Cruncher lists off, "Socky and Billwrinkle", "Greenbob Cheesecake", and "Pinkeye the Sailor Person" are all references to popular children's cartoons. These being Rocky and Bullwinkle, Spongebob Squarepants, and Popeye the Sailor, respectively. * During the game of charades, Goldie and Pip guess the following: "I love you", "From me to you", "Nobody loves me", "Shake your head to the beat", "Milkshake," "The Fats," "Big, ugly, bunny," "Big, moderately ugly bunny," "The Human Centipede", and "Police Academy 4" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons